This proposal asks for support for five years to enable the principal investigator to develop research and obtain training in the economics of intergenerational transfers among U.S. hispanics. The proposed program of activities includes training and research, with the long-term goal of developing theoretical frameworks and methods to examine the economic consequences of population aging in immigrant and other minority populations. The research project for years 1-2 of the award has the following specific aims: 1) To describe the amount and nature of intergenerational private transfers in the forms of money, time, and coresidence, focusing on the differences between hispanic and non-hispanic populations. 2) Among the population of pre-retirement age, to measure the marginal propensity to provide these transfers to their elderly, with respect to the economic, health, and demographic characteristics of those giving and receiving transfers. And 3) To determine the extent to which the difference in the patterns of the three forms of intergenerational private transfers between hispanics and non-hispanics can be explained by the economic, health, and demographic characteristics of the populations. The data used in the analysis for year 1 comes from the first wave of the Health and Retirement Survey, and the second wave will be added to the analysis in year 2.